Desperate And Fallen Angel
by Hope And Despair
Summary: [1xR]Il est si facile de tomber au fond du gouffre mais si difficile de se relever et pourtant Réléna n'aura pas d'autre choix si elle désire survivre et s'en sortir mais elle ne sera pas seule. Loin de là...
1. Chapter 1

Evidemment la série Gundam Wing et ses persos ne sont pas miens...

En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Prologue :

Une jeune femme observait un sombre immeuble dans un quartier sombre de la colonie L-1. Elle se trouvait dans un quartier abandonné de la colonie où tout tombait en ruine. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, qui était en meilleur état en comparaison à l'extérieur. C'était ici que le pilote de gundam connu sous le nom de code Heero Yuy avait performé son entrainement. Autrement dit, le repaire des rebelles de L-1. Ici où il était devenu le soldat parfait sans apparente émotions. Il avait évidemment changé par la suite. Il n'était pas le seul pilote, les autres pouvaient le comprendre. Pas elle. Elle se souvenait de ses mots, de ses moindres gestes avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie. De la froideur dans ses yeux...

_"Tu n'es rien pour moi, Réléna. RIEN! Ni avant, ni jamais! Tu ne me comprends pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre et tu ne le pourras jamais!" __Il était sorti sans remarquer les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme._

La jeune femme, connue sous le nom de Réléna, se calma un coup, juste le fait d'y penser... Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, retenant les larmes qui menaçait de couler. Hilde, la compagne de Duo qui était devenue très proche de Réléna, se déclarant sa meilleure amie, lui avait révéler qu'Heero avait gardé contact avec Duo et Quatre et qu'il semblait plus heureux qu'auparavant, comme libéré. Réléna avait ressenti une certaine joie à cela qui s'était vite rétamé par le fait qu'elle n'y était pour rien vu qu'il s'était libéré du poste de garde du corps.

Elle observa les environs une dernière fois avant de sortir pour rejoindre ses gardes du corps qui devaient chercher après elle, suite à sa fuite après son conseil avec ses collègues de la colonie et son frère ainé Milliardo plus connu sous le nom de Zechs qui était revenu de Mars avec Lucrezia Noin il y a quelques mots pour célébrer leur marriage sur Terre. Réléna savait qu'à son retour elle recevrait un sermon de sa part.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

" De toute les choses à ne pas faire, Réléna ! Fuir la garde de preventers assignée à ta protection ! C'est irresponsable venant de ta part en tant que Vice Ministre des affaires étrangères !! Si tu venais à te faire tuer, songes-tu aux conséquences terribles qu'il pourrait se passer entre la Terre et les colonies?!"

Elle encaissa le monologue de Zechs sans lui répondre avant de se diriger vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Le faite que son frère affirmait que cela causerait plus de problème à la situation politique actuelle et n'affirmait pas que cela _LUI_ causerait du chagrin lui faisait mal. Lui sa dernière famille...

Réléna n'existait plus réellement. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne comptait plus pour qui que ce soit, Hilde avait cessé de venir la voir selon les souhaits de Duo. Son propre frère la considérait comme un moyen pour protéger la paix, Noin -sa belle-soeur- ne lui parlait plus que très peu, l'homme qu'elle aimait ne la considérait même pas comme une amie et dernièrement Pagan était parti en pré-retraite, souhaitant profité de sa famille.

Réléna était fatiguée par son travail, désespérée par le manque de contact sociale et complétement seule.  
Pour la première fois, elle comprit pourquoi des personnes en venaient à certains extrêmes...

ooooooooooooooooo

A.N : J'ai voulu voir cet aspect de la vie, isolation et désespoir etc, comment cela pourrait agir sur quelqu'un d'aussi important que Réléna et sur les conséquences sur son entourage, et son chemin pour remonter la pente. Cela peut plaire ou déplaire, j'attends les remarques. Pour ce qui est de la suite, je verrai bien où ca me mène mais j'ai déja une petite idée.


	2. Chapter 2

Et nan la série n'est pas toujours à moi...

Mais bon, voici la suite.

Chapitre 1 : Découverte inquiétante

Le jour venait à peine de commencer. Les habitants de la colonie L-1 reprenaient lentement leur quotidient. Le conseil entre les délégués de la colonie et le Vice Ministre des affaires étrangères s'étant terminé dans de bon termes la veille.

Dans un hôtel qui était sous la surveillance des preventers, Zechs et Noin préparaient leur baggages, ils retournaient avec Réléna sur Terre. Zechs était toujours aussi furieux sur la conduite de sa soeur. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle était importante? Que sa disparition pouvait créer un conflit entre la Terre et les colonies? Ne savait-elle pas les sacrifices qu'elle faisait en prenant le poste?

Noin ne voyait pas cela du tout de la même manière de son mari. Réléna n'avait pas encore 20 ans et elle ne décidait plus du tout de sa vie qui se résumait entre des conseils et des paperasses administratifs. Elle était encore jeune et avait de lourdes responsabilités et ne pouvait plus vivre comme une jeune femme normale. Noin comprenait parfaitement les escapades de Réléna et les voyait comme un moyen pour la jeune femme de crier son manque d'intimité et de liberté.

Ils allaient bientôt partir et Zechs se dirigea vers la chambre de Réléna. Il frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il décida d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il aperçut fut de loin ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer...

oooooooooooooooooo

_Sa soeur. Allongée. Au sol. En sang._

Zechs ne sut comment réagir en apercevant la forme de sa petite soeur étendue dans une position foetale dans une mare de sang. Du sang qui s'écoulait lentement au niveau de ses poignets où visiblement Réléna avait ouvert ses veines. Noin appela une ambulance et prévena Lady Une tandis que Zechs bandait les poignets de sa jeune soeur dans des linges mouillés avant de la soulever pour l'allonger sur son lit. Elle était pâle et respirait très faiblement.

A son arrivée à l'hôpitale, ce fut Sally qui prit en charge la jeune femme tandis que Noin et Zechs attendaient dans le couloir.

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi a-t'elle agit ainsi ?! Pourquoi !?! " lanca Zechs après quelques minutes de silence. "C'est ma petite soeur. Il était de mon devoir de la protéger..."

Zechs... murmura son épouse.  
J'ai échoué... Père, mère, je suis désolé... j'ai échoué... "

Sally sortit une heure plus tard.

"Son état s'est stabilisé, elle se repose. Cependant il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle en arrive la. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de la laisser se reposer et qu'elle ne se soucie plus de la politique jusqu'a ce qu'elle aille mieux et que je juge son état émotionel stable."

La nouvelle se répandit vite, et ce fut un choc pour ses collègues et amis quand ils apprirent à la télé que Réléna avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours mais que sa vie était désormais hors de danger. Heero, Hilde et Duo étaient en train de manger chez ce dernier lorque la nouvelle passa à la télé.

"Flash spécial. Aujourd'hui, Mlle Réléna Darlian, Vice ministre des affaires étrangères a été transportée à l'hôpital en urgence suite à une tentative de suicide. Aucune raisons n'a pas encore été élucidées Cependant sa vie serait désormais hors de danger. Et maintenant..."

Un bruit de verre se briser se fit entendre.

Hilde et Duo stoppèrent de manger en apercevant la réaction si soudaine d'Heero. Le verre qu'il tenait à la main venait de tomber, rouler sur la table répandant l'eau et se briser sur le sol. Un regard surpris, inquiet et semé de peur apparu sur le visage d'Heero avant qu'il ne se lève se porter aux nouvelles, tandis qu'Hilde reprit ses esprits et gifla Duo.  
"Pourquoi tu m'as giflé? bégaya Duo en portant sa main à sa joue, un air d'incrédulité sur son visage.  
Pourquoi t'ai-je écouté? Tu m'as empêcher de voir Réléna alors qu'elle est mon amie et qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de mon aide!!! Que je sache, je ne t'empêche pas de voir tes compagnons d'armes!! S'écria t-elle en pleurs avant de sortir en courant rejoindre Réléna, laissant Duo derrière elle avant que ce dernier ne se décide à la suivre.

oooooooooo

Heero était à son chevet. Il avait lu son dossier. Réléna avait perdu beaucoup de sang et c'était un miracle qu'elle était encore vivante. En arrivant, Sally avait essayé de l'empêcher de voir Réléna. Mais le voyant l'air abattu repousser furieusement et sauvagement trois preventers, le laissa passer, savant qu'un déclic avait dû se faire dans la tête de Heero.

Elle était si pâle, si...vulnérable. Elle n'était plus la même, Heero le sentait. Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi ? S'il l'avait su, jamais il ne lui aurait dit ses mots affreux et ne serait pas parti. Il s'était senti si libre, libéré de ses missions, de sa vie de soldat. Il avait voulu commencer une nouvelle vie et cela l'avait mené ici au chevet de celle qui n'avait cessé d'être pour lui une raison de continuer à vivre. Sa seule erreur a été de n'avoir pas réfléchi à la conséquence de ses actes. Il avait appris que Pagan était parti en pré-retraite et savait déja qu'Hilde ne la voyait plus et sans doute comment son frère devait la considérer... Elle avait dû se sentir si seule, si désemparée... Certainement trahie. Après tout, il lui avait brisé une promesse à laquelle il tenait de tout coeur. Il voulait la protéger de tout et de lui et il avait échoué... Mais il avait compris son erreur... Il ne la laisserai plus jamais seule dans ce monde où la traitrise, le mensonge, le pouvoir et l'argent contrôlaient tout.

Ne me quitte pas, Réléna... murmura t-il.

Il revient les jours suivant croisa souvent Hilde, Duo ou Zechs.

Ils étaient tous présent ainsi que Sally et les autres pilotes quand elle se réveilla, Heero tenant sa main dans la sienne. Il murmura son nom comme une prière mais Réléna, en les voyant tous, se mit à pleurer. Heero voulu la réconforter mais elle retira sa main de la sienne et se débatit quand il essaya de l'enlacer. Elle réagit de la même manière avec son frère. Finalement elle reussit à s'exprimer.

Partez, murmura t'elle d'une faible voix.

Sally essaya de la calmer avant de les faire tous sortir. Quans Sally sortit à son tour, Heero pouvait encore entendre ses pleurs, la peine qu'ils lui avaient infligé. Et finalement Sally prit la parole.  
Elle ne veut voir aucun de vous...

Zechs fut le premier à protester.

Commment ca?

Elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Elle est fortement affaibli émotionnellement. J'ignore ce qu'il lui ait arrivé mais cela a dû étre brusque et terrible pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.. Alors je vous écoute, je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails...

Chacun parla à son tour et Sally devient de plus en plus froide aux aveux. Mais quand Heero avoua sa dernière discussion avec la jeune femme, il put voir le dégout se peindre sur le visage du médecin.  
Que fait-tu ici, si elle ne représente rien pour toi?

Je... Je ne voulais que ...

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi dire devant le regard d'incrédulité de Quatre et Trowa et le regard haineux de Zechs. Ce dernier laissa sa haine se libérer..

C'est de ta faute si elle est dans cet état, je t'avais demandé une faveur, de la protéger! Pas de la briser ainsi! Sale petit...  
J'en ai assez entendu!! cria Sally. Cela ne m'étonnes pas qu'elle soit ainsi. En tout cas, je refuse...

Elle stoppa un instant, réfléchissa puis,

Non je vous interdis de la voir et de vous approchez d'elle finit Sally.

Comment, elle est ma soeur, j'ai le droit de ... s'emporta Zechs.

Ta soeur?! cria Sally, En la considérant ainsi et après ce que tu lui as dit?!"

Ils étaient préocuppés entre eux qu'ils ne virent pas Heero entrer dans la chambre de Réléna. Il la trouva allongée en position foetale criant sans relâche. Ils avaient causés sa peine et Heero se sentit honteux d'avoir brisé la seule femme qu'il considérait plus forte que lui... Il s'approcha d'elle, murmurant son nom et l'enlaça, la forçant à rester dans ses bras. Elle se débatit un instant avant d'arrêter, épuisée, puis l'entendit murmurer à son oreille un léger "Je suis désolé". Il s'allongea à ses cotés et la serra contre lui doucement. Alors qu'elle commença à s'endormir de nouveau, elle l'entendit sa voix basse et profonde.

"Tu représentes bien plus que tu ne pourras l'imaginer, Réléna..."

Les pleurs de Réléna se firent moins bruyant et Heero, en entendant son souffle s'apaiser, sut qu'elle s'était endormie totalement. Ce fut à cet instant que Sally entra dans la chambre furieuse et lui ordonna de rejoindre les autres... Il embrassa Réléna sur le front avant de sortir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau de Sally et attendaient qu'elle parle.  
"Elle devra rester encore trois jours avant de rentrer chez elle. Je vais essayer de parler avec elle demain, essayer de comprendre son point de vue. Dans votre cas, je veux que vous restiez loin d'elle, pas besoin d'aggraver le cas.

Ce fut Heero qui l'interrompit.  
Je ne quitterai pas Réléna.

Et pourquoi pas, Heero enchaina Sally, tu as valsé dans sa vie de nombreuse fois en causant assez de dégât et puis elle ne représente rien pour toi non? N'est ce pas tes paroles? Alors ...

JE NE QUITTERAI PAS RELENA!! s'emporta le jeune homme. Elle en est arrivé la certes en partie à cause de moi, je ne ferai pas la même erreur, loin de la!

Et il sortit, laissant l'assemblé bouche-bée.

A.N : Je sais c'est pas énorme mais entre les études et le temps libre c'est pas fameux lol mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N : Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé leur avis, que vous aimez ou non. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

J'ai fait un tout petit effort ce coup-ci. Y'a beaucoup plus de dialogue que la dernière fois.

Sur ce, voici le chapitre 2.

**Chapitre 02 **: **Bonne ou Mauvaise nouvelle?**

****

Heero rejoignit quelques temps plus tard Réléna qui dormait paisiblement. La discussion avec les autres et Sally l'avait énervé au plus au point. En ce moment même, bouillait en lui des tas d'émotions dont les dominants étaient l'échec et la peur. Peur d'avoir failli la perdre à jamais. Car comme il l'avait dit, c'était en parti de sa faute si elle était dans cet état là et cela le dérangeait. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il avait causé du tord à celle à qui il avait juré de la protégé. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, s'asseya de nouveau à son chevet. Elle avait repris des couleurs depuis son entrée à l'hôpital. Il se coucha à son côté, l'enlaça lentement de peur de la réveiller et fourra sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Les autres étaient repartis à leur préoccupation, se préparant à la sécurité qui serait mise en place pendant le séjour de la jeune femme à l'hôpital et il savait que les preventers, sur l'ordre de Lady Une, allaient essayer de l'éloigner d'elle. Mais cela, il ne le permettrait pas. "Ca jamais!" pensa le jeune homme qui, à cette pensée, enlaça Réléna plus légèrement comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Soupirant un bon coup et prenant une décision importante, il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres obtenant un doux murmure. Puis se releva, l'observa une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre son appartement où il récupéra toutes ses affaires qu'il placa dans un sac. Puis il sortir de nouveau au moment même où le soleil commençait à se coucher.

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de cinq heures. La pleine lune, haute dans le ciel, éclairait faiblement les alentours.

A l'hôpital, une sombre figure avait pénétré le bâtiment sans bruit avant de se faufiler, sans se faire remarquer des infirmiers, dans une chambre baignée de la clarté de la lune. La silhouette se rapprocha de la personne profondément endormie et se pencha sur elle avant de lui opter lentement les fils reliés aux machines, puis la recouvrir d'une couverture. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait que 10 infirmiers de garde sur six étages, l'absence de la jeune femme ne serait pas remarquée avant au moins quinze minutes. La figure sortit de nouveau, faisant attention aux infirmiers qui vérifiaient les chambres et s'echappa sans bruit du bâtiment par les escaliers sans réveiller Réléna endormie dans ses bras,. Puis il rejoignit sa voiture, ouvrit son coffre et l'y déposa délicatement et posa sa tête doucement sur un coussin. Puis souria et referma le coffre avant de s'éloigner dans la nuit tandis que les infirmiers s'aperçurent de la disparition de la jeune femme.

Heero était en voiture. Il roulait sur l'autoroute depuis un long moment désormais et le soleil ne tarderait pas de se lever dans trois bonnes heures. Il s'était éloigné de la ville et il faudrait bien qu'il s'arrête un moment ou un autre pour se reposer. Il aperçut un panneau affichant une aire de repos qui disposait de motels. Il s'y arrêterait pour la journée, ferait le plein d'essence avant de repartir sur les petites routes de campagnes...

Zechs se sentait prêt à avoir une crise cardiaque.

L'hôpital l'avait appeler en pleine nuit pour lui apprendre la disparition de sa petite soeur et que les preventers étaient déja sur place. Il s'y était rendu avec Noin et y avait retrouver Lady Une, Sally, Wufei, Duo et Quatre. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut :

"Où est Yuy?!"

"On ne sait pas. Il ne répond pas au téléphone. Il ne semble pas être chez lui." affirma Wufei.  
"Ptet bien qu'il est déja au courant et est à la poursuite de celui qui a enlevé sa petite amie" dit simplement Duo, qui ne remarqua pas le regard furieux que lui lanca Zechs à la mention du mot "petite amie". Mais une autre personne venait d'entrer la pièce silencieusement et interrompit la discussion.  
"Je n'en suis pas si sûr Duo."

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Il s'agisait de Trowa et il avait une drôle de tête.  
"Qu'y a t-il Trowa?" demanda Quatre.

"J'ai été vérifié de plus prêt les caméras de surveillance. La plupart n'avait pas filmé vu qu'elles avaient été coupés. Cependant, l'hôpital possédait de vieilles caméras datant de l'Alliance qui fonctionnaient encore. Et vous n'allez pas aimez ce que j'ai trouvé..." acheva t-il

"Et qu'as tu trouvé d'intéressant? " demanda Noin désireuse de savoir qui avait pu enlever Réléna et dans quels buts...

"Il s'agit d'un ancien soldat sans identité réelle, vivant sous le nom de Heero Yuy."

Heero avait fait le plein d'essence et venait de se garer devant la chambre qu'il avait payé pour la journée. Le motel en question se trouvait assez éloigné de l'autoroute et était entouré d'une dense forêt, une seule route reliant l'autoroute et les routes départementales qu'il prendrait par la suite. Il sortit de sa voiture et ouvrir son coffre pour y sortir Réléna toujours endormie. Il souria légèrement à son visage paisible. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée pendant le trajet, les drogues qu'on lui avait administrés ayant été suffisament puissant pour la laisser dans cet état. Il entra dans la pièce et la déposa sous les couvertures avant de la rejoindre. Etendu à son coté, il l'enlaça et s'endormit à son tour. Il l'avait à ses côtés et personne ne viendrait l'éloigner de lui... Personne.

"COMMENT??" s'écria de fureur Zechs face à la révélation de Trowa.  
"C'est impossible" argumenta Duo. "Heero ne ferait jamais cela!"

" Pas s'il a l'impression que l'on va essayer de l'éloigner de Réléna" fit Sally.

"JE VEUX QU'ON LES RETROUVE ET JE VEUX YUY VIVANT. JE VAIS APPRENDRE A CE SALE PETIT MORVEUX QUE..."

Zechs ne put finir sa phrase qu'il tomba, assommé.  
"Que..." fit Noin avant d'apercevoir Wufei derrière son mari.  
"Désolé je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions pour éviter qu'il réveille les autres patients et qu'il se mette à la poursuite de Yuy" expliqua le preventer.

"Mais Zechs n'a pas tort", s'exprima Lady Une. "Nous devons les retrouver coûte que coûte. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Yuy mais il ne me semble pas en très bonne forme car je doute que Réléna ait accepter de le suivre, si on en juge par les évènements récents."

"Il a dû l'enlever pendant son sommeil." fit Trowa. "Je ne l'ai pas vu bouger dans ses bras."

"Mais pourquoi?" demanda Duo avant qu'il ne remarque l'expression étrange sur le visage de Sally. "Tu sais quelque chose n'est ce pas? finit-il par lâcher à la jeune femme.

"Dernièrement, Heero avait des problèmes de sommeil" avoua le jeune médecin "C'est pour ca qu'il a quitté son poste de garde du corps de Réléna. Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose mais je savais que son sommeil était pertubé. Certainement par bons nombres de cauchemars. Beaucoup de soldats ont ce problème. Cependant, j'ignore si c'est le cas d'Heero mais il y a une forte chance que oui. Et que ..."

"Cela ait un rapport avec son passé de soldat" acheva Quatre pour elle.

"C'est vrai, cependant je doute que ce soit la seule raison."  
"Comment ca?" demanda Noin

" La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était Réléna qui me l'avait amené au tout début de la guerre, bléssé par balles et inconscient. J'ai étudié son profil et son métabolisme. Il avait bon nombre de fractures et de blessures par balles qui avaient laissé des impacts, sans compter les cicatrices qu'il porte sur son corps. De plus, j'ai étudié sa prise de sang et j'avais remarqué des substances étrangères que le métabolisme ne peut créer. Pas en abondance à ce point là en tout cas."

"Que veux tu dire, Sally?" s'inquièta Noin.  
"Que Heero..."

"A subit des expériences lors de son entrainement de pilote de gundam" acheva Wufei.

"Plus ou moins, la seule chose dont je ne suis pas sûre sont les impacts sur son psychique car son corps semble tout à fait habitué aux changements génétiques..."

"Changement génétique? demanda Lady Une.

"Ca expliquerait comment il a survécu à cette chute lorsque je l'ai secouru de l'hôpital" fit Duo.

"Cela ne sert à rien de nous poser des questions que l'on ne peut pas répondre maintenant" lanca Trowa.

"Tu as raison." acquiessa Lady Une. "Notre principale priorité est de les retrouver. Mais nous savons tous qu'Heero n'est pas un soldat ordinaire et que les seules personnes capables de le retrouver sont ...

"Celles qui ont les mêmes capacités en tant que soldat. Autrement dit, nous autres."acheva Quatre.  
"Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'on va le trouver si facilement! " lanca Duo. "Si Heero ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, il fera tout pour qu'on n'y arrive pas!"

"La seule différence, Maxwell. C'est que Yuy est seul avec Réléna qui va certainement se rebeller contre lui alors que nous sommes quatre. répondit calmement Wufei.

"Ne perdons pas de temps. Nous devons agir et vite." Fit Noin tandis que Trowa et Wufei soulevèrent un Zechs inconscient avant de quitter la salle, suivit des autres, ne laissant que Lady Une et Noin seules dans la pièce.

"Cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir." murmura Noin

"Je sais." répondit Lady Une. "Nous les retrouverons, ne t'inquiète pas."

Réléna s'éveilla lentement. Elle était sonnée et ne reconnut pas la chambre où elle se trouvait. Elle sentit aussi un corps derrière elle et aperçut un bras qui lui enlaçait la taille. Elle fut prise d'une panique soudaine qu'elle réprima. Elle avait dû se faire enlever pendant son sommeil. Cependant, quand elle se retourna pour apercevoir Heero endormi... Elle le trouva si paisible durant son sommeil mais il finit par se réveiller et la vit l'observer.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux jusqu'à ce que Réléna se souvienne des évènements récents. Ne cesserait-il donc jamais de la tourmenter, de jouer avec elle? Il sortait de sa vie et y revenait quand cela lui enchantait. Réléna ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça... Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle ne pouvait le laisser la détruire comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Non, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui brise le coeur une seconde fois...

Elle s'asseya brusquement, surprenant Heero, avant de sortir du lit. Il l'appela par son prénom mais elle ne répondit pas. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte, un bras attrapa le sien et la retourna. Heero l'enlaça alors et lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Sans réponse. Elle se débatit dans ses bras et réussit à s'extrayer de son étreinte et courut vers la porte mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha net en la bloquant contre la porte et ferma cette dernière à clé et mit cette même clé dans sa poche. Il lui reposa sa question. Et se trouva nez à nez avec une Réléna en colère quand celle ci réussit à le pousser loin d'elle. Il avanca de nouveau vers elle mais stoppa en la voyant perdue et en colère, les larmes prêtent à se libérer...

"Comment oses-tu, Heero? Cela te fais tant plaisir de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu ..."

"Tais-toi!" s'époumona t'elle. "Tu valses comme ca dans ma vie dès que cela t'arranges! Tu m'as dis toi-même lorsque tu es parti que je ne te pouvais pas te comprendre!! Tu ne pouvais pas rester je ne sais où et me laisser tranquille?!"

"Tu as essayer de te suicider, Réléna! Qu'est ce que j'étais cencé faire? Restez ailleurs et te laisser mourir?!"

"Exactement! Que crois-tu que ma vie esr devenue?! Je dois obéir aux ordres des preventers pour assurer ma protection : 'restez ici restez la'. Et mon propre frère voit en moi un seul moyen de préserver la paix! Toutes nos discussions se résument au boulot, et jamais sur autre chose! Comment réagirait-tu si quelqu'un de ton propre sang ne se ferait aucun sang d'encre sur ta santé! Et toi! Tu ne vaux pas mieux, Heero!"

"Comment ca? Je m'inquiète pour toi, je..."

"T'inquièter, Heero? Laisse moi rire! Quand j'étais sous ta protection, tu ne me disais pas _UN_ mot! Quand je te demandais ton avis, tu ne me répondais pas, juste par 'Hn'. Oh bien sûr, tu parles avec les autres pilotes et même mon frère et tu ne me dis rien à moi!! Que suis-je cencé comprendre? Que crois tu que ca m'as fait de te voir ainsi réagir avec les autres et m'éviter le mieux possible!"

"Je.."

C'était vrai qu'il avait agit ainsi avec elle. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à l'aise avec elle. Quand il la protégéait, il se laissait distraire. Et il ne pouvait ce le permettre. Alors il avait agit de la seule manière possible. L'éviter. Jamais il n'avait pensé que cela la blesserait autant.

Cela fut sa deuxième erreur. Il avait échoué deux fois en voulant la protéger et tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire n'était que de la blesser d'avantage. Bien qu'il n'était pas la seule raison au malheur de la jeune fille. C'était toute l'accumulation du stress de ces dernières années qui avait causé son disconfort... Heero baissa la tête avant de s'approcher d'elle doucement et essaya de l'enlacer pour la réconforter. Pour la laisser pleurer sur son épaule mais elle le rejeta, lui criant qu'il n'était et resterait toute sa vie un assassin qui s'en fiche complètement des autres personnes qui l'entouraient.  
A ces mots, Heero stoppa net, restant immobile, droit comme un 'i', les poingts serrés le long de son corps qui fut tendu sous une pulsion soudaine de rage. Et violemment, il se jeta sur elle sans crier gare, effrayant la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas le changement brusque de la situation...

Elle le sentit l'enlacer et l'entendit crier à ses oreilles d'une voix à vous glacer le sang, le jeune homme y mettant tout sa frustration et sa colère!

"Ne me redis jamais ça, Réléna!! Tu m'entends, plus jamais!!"

Et il se mit à trembler. Réléna le poussa ailleurs et le vit s'écrouler sur ses genoux au sol. Elle était bien plus qu'effrayé maintenant. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en ce moment avec Heero. Et sa principale priorité était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui.

Elle coura vers lui et réussit à lui prendre la clé dans sa poche assez rapidement avant qu'il ne réagisse et ne l'en empêche puis couru vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit grande ouverte avant de s'élancer au dehors, pied nu. Ce qui fit réagir le jeune homme qui se releva à son tour avant de la poursuivre. Elle s'était dirigée dans la forêt. Comme celle-ci était dense, elle aurait plus de chances de lui échappé! Son instinct lui criait de courir. Quand elle tombait, elle se relevait immédiatement, ignorant la douleur dans ses pieds. Elle se retournant souvent essayant d'apercevoir la forme du jeune homme derrière elle.

La seule chose qu'elle ne semblait pas pensé était le faite que la personne en question n'était pas n'importe qui mais un pilote de gundam et que les capacités de ce dernier était bien plus supérieur aux siennes. Elle y réalisa quand il bondit sur elle, l'entrainant au sol. Elle se débatit et cria quand il l'immobilisa sur le sol de la forêt de tout son poids, avant qu'il ne l'embrassa subitement. Un baiser pris et non quémandé, surprenant la jeune femme. Mais elle reprit ses esprits quand il s'attaqua à sa nuque. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et épuisée par sa course et son débattement contre Heero. Elle sombra dans les ténébres.


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais, je sais. Lol. Je suis un peu rapide quand je poste les chapitres. Mais que voulez vous lol.

Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi... Cela ne risquerait pas de changer...

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 03!

**Chapitre 03 : Diagnostique, Attente et Surveillance...**

****

Heero qui était en train d'embrasser la nuque de la jeune femme prisonnière dans ses bras, la sentit devenir faible. Elle résistait de moins en moins jusqu'a ce qu'il ne ressentit plus de débattement. Il allait dériver sur son épaule quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était évanouie de peur. Il se redressa légèrement avant de reprendre ses esprits, comprenant ce qu'il avait failli faire... Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la ramener dans la chambre. Il l'obligerait à rester à ses côtés même s'il devait la sequestrer...

Arrivé à la chambre, il la déposa sur le lit et entreprit de lui lier les poignets et ses jambes. Elle lâcha une plainte quand il sera trop fort, le forçant à desserrer le lien. Puis il la baillona avec un foulard qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires qu'il avait pris à la jeune femme. Une fois terminée, il sortit tout en faisant attention à ce que personne soit dans les parages, puis il la déposa dans le coffre de la voiture...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Les recherches avaient été lancé très rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, Lady Une ne souhaitant pas alarmé la population de la disparition du Vice Ministre des affaires étrangères. De nombreux preventers furent dépéchés dont la plupart en civils. Grâce à l'aide des pilotes de Gundam, qui avaient réfléchi à la manière qu'Heero aurait prise pour passer incognito. Ils n'étaient pas très partant, sachant qu'Heero ne causerait jamais de tord à la jeune femme, cependant suite aux révélations de Sally sur les conditions de santé du jeune homme, décidèrent de le retrouver pour l'aider de leur mieux. Ils avaient vite fait de retrouver une piste aux alentours d'une autoroute et désormais, fouillaient le périmètre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Réléna Darlian ne soit retrouvée, elle et son kidnappeur Heero Yuy...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Réléna s'éveilla lentement. Groggy, elle ne pouvait focaliser précisément son attention, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Heero dans la forêt. Mais elle pouvait dire qu'ils n'y étaient plus, car elle se trouvait visiblement dans un coffre de voiture qui était à l'arrêt. Visiblement rien ne s'était passé entre eux et il n'avait pas pris avantage d'elle quand elle eut perdu connaissance. Alors qu'elle pensa à cela, elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait les mains et pieds liés et sa bouche baillonée. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là? Elle l'ignorait. Puis soudainement, le coffre s'ouvrit éclairant subitement la jeune femme qui crispa les yeux avant de les ouvrir doucement pour apercevoir Heero penché sur elle. Et la vision qu'elle put voir de lui l'inquièta. Il ne semblait plus du tout le même... Les légères poches sous ses yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil. Ses pensées stoppèrent quand il lui caressa doucement sa joue avant qu'il lui murmure que tout irait bien, qu'il prendrait soin d'elle avant de refermer le coffre. Quelque chose devait le tracasser et quelque chose lui dit que cela avaut dû être la raison pour qu'il ait quitté son poste et de lui avoir dit ces mots horribles. Réléna pensa encore quelques instants avant d'arrêter quand la voiture démarra. Elle n'aurait pas de réponse maintenant et la seule chose qui pouvait la sortir de cette galère et comprendre les derniers évènements était d'être retrouvée par les preventers le plus vite possible... En attendant, elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de récupérer un peu.

Elle fut retirée de sa sieste par de brusques mouvements de la voiture. Heero roulait vite, trop vite et la jeune femme comprit qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les forces de l'ordre dès qu'elle entendit les sirènes. Au bout de quelques minutes, après quelques crissements de pneus, la voiture fut immobilisée et quelques instants plus tard le coffre s'ouvrit sur le visage de Quatre. Ce dernier la libéra de ses liens et elle put enlever le baillon avant qu'il ne l'aide à sortir du véhicule. La scène qu'elle aperçut lui brisa le coeur. Heero se débatait alors que Trowa et Wufei essayaient de l'immobiliser tandis qu'il leur criait de le laisser partir. Il était déchainé, tel un animal apeuré et blessé. Elle voulut s'avancer dans sa direction pour le calmer mais Quatre l'en empêcha mais le mouvement de la jeune femme attira l'attention d'Heero qui s'arrêta net pour l'observer avant qu'il ne tombe, assommé par Trowa. Quatre la dirigea vers une ambulance tandis que des preventers prirent et déposèrent Heero dans un autre véhicule.

Le voyage fut assez long et Réléna ne vit pas Quatre l'observer en silence, inquiet. Il savait l'attention que Réléna portait à Heero et cela lui fendait le coeur de les voir dans de tel situation... Ils méritaient tellement de trouver le bonheur ensemble...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A l'hôpital, Réléna fut accueillie par son frère Zechs tandis que Sally s'occupa d'Heero afin de faire les premiers analyses. Réléna put voir le regard furieux que Zechs jeta à Heero et pour le calmer expliqua son inquiètude pour le jeune homme. Zechs emmena sa soeur à l'interieur et fut surpris en attendant son récit.

"Tu le trouves bizarre dans son attitude?" fit perplexe Zechs.  
Réléna acquiessa mais leur discussion fut interrompu par Sally, Lady Une et les autres pilotes.

"Il est endormi à l'heure actuelle. Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, ça je peux l'affirmer!" fit le jeune médecin.  
"Puis-je le voir?" demanda Réléna.  
"Oui mais évite de le réveiller. J'ignore comment il va réagir le moment venu."  
Réléna sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière elle les autres.  
Un silence tomba avant d'être brisé par Zechs.  
"Tu as fait tes premières analyses, Sally?"

"Oui, et elles sont loin d'être brillantes..."

"Que veux tu dire?" demanda Quatre qui ressentait l'appréhension de Sally.  
"J'ai bien peur qu'Heero souffre de paranoïa..."

"Quoi??" s'écria Duo.  
"Il montre tous les signes et apparemment, cela est en raison avec son passé."

"A t-il parlé dans son sommeil?" demanda Wufei.

"Oui..."

"Et qu'a t-il dit?" demanda précipitament Zechs

"Il réclamait Réléna et lui demandait de ne pas le quitter..."

Tout le monde resta silencieux avant que Zechs ne réagisse...

"Il est devenu dangereux et hors de contrôle."

"Qu'est ce que tu entends par là?" fit Duo. "Heero ne ferait jamais de mal à ..."

" Il n'est plus en capacité de se contrôler, Maxwell et je refuse que Réléna soit à ses cotés quand il perdrait ses moyens. Il risquerait de la blesser!"

"Balivernes!" protesta Duo

"Maxwell, les gens de son espèce doivent être enfermés!"

"Ca pourrait aggraver son cas!"

"Je le fiche complétement de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Yuy, ma principale préoccupation est Réléna et sa protection!"

Leur argumentation fut coupée par Lady Une.  
"Je crois que Zechs a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre aucune erreur."

"Lady Une..." murmura Quatre comprenant quelle décision elle avait prise.  
"Ma décision est prise! Sally, il faut transférer Heero Yuy dans un hôpital psychiatrique le plus rapidement possible et interdire Réléna de le voir."

" Vous faites une erreur!" s'écria Duo "Ca va le tuer!!"

"Je crois que Duo a raison", commenta Quatre. "Réléna est le maintien d'équilibre psychologique d'Heero, sans elle il risque de..."

Lady Une le coupa, l'ordonnant de se taire. Duo et Quatre purent protester tant qu'ils le voulurent, cela ne changea en rien la décision qui a été prise...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

La première chose qui frappa Réléna fut d'apercevoir Heero attacher aux bras et aux jambes à la table. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois et elle considérait toujours le faite qu'on le prenait pour un criminel pour l'attaché ainsi, sauf que la situation était différente. Il n'était plus dans son état normal. Elle constata que son expression pendant son sommeil était largement différente de celle qu'elle avait aperçut en se réveillant à ses cotés dans le motel... Elle resta là à le veiller, caressa sa joue pour le calmer quand il se mit à murmurer des propos incohérents. Ce qui semblait fonctionner, comme s'il savait inconsciemment qu'elle était là, à ses cotés à le surveiller. Elle resta ainsi une bonne quinzaine de minutes quand Zechs entra dans la pièce suivit de Sally et d'infirmiers. Ces derniers otèrent les sangles qui retenaient Heero avant de le transférer sur un brancard sur lequel ils l'attachèrent de nouveau. Zechs forca sa soeur à sortir et Réléna lui demanda des explications et où ils allèrent emmener Heero. Il ne lui répondit pas. Duo les rejoignit et Réléna put le voir regarder Zechs d'un air de dégoût et enfin, Réléna apprit où Heero était emmener.  
"Noon! Pourquoi lui faire ca, Milliardo! Cela ne va qu'aggraver son cas!!"

"Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il peut lui arriver! Ta protection m'ait bien plus importan..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Réléna venant de le gifler! Ce qui surprit Zechs et Duo.

"Il m'a protégé par le passé! Je n'ai pas l'attention de le laisser tombé!"

"Tu sembles oublié ce qu'il t'a fait Réléna!"

Réléna se morda les lèvres se retenant de crier sur son frère.

"De plus, je t'interdis de le voir, c'est clair!"

Puis il la prit par le bras pour la ramener au manoir où elle vivait.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Cela faisait un mois qu'Heero était enfermé en Azile Psychiatrique sur Terre. Sally qui avait décidé de le prendre en charge, savait désormais par le biais des crises du jeune homme que son état était dû à ce qui semblait être un douloureux passé. Il était pris souvent de spasmes et délirait légèrement dans son sommeil. Et Sally sut que la plupart des cicatrices sur son corps était en partie à cause de son entrainement. Un entrainement qui semblait presque inhumain si l'on considérait les quelques phrases qu'il lachait par moment, bien que la plupart du temps, elles ne voulaient rien dire... Ils étaient souvent obligés de le drogués pour éviter qu'il ne devienne trop dangereux à maitriser. Et quand il se débatait contre le corps médical, il appelait souvent Réléna... Cette dernière était interdite de visite bien qu'elle ait essayer de le voir avec l'aide de Duo, ce qui n'avait pas fonctionner. Depuis, elle prenait de ses nouvelles par le biais de Duo qui venait le voir tous les jours pour voir dans quel état il se trouvait et il ne pouvait que constater comme Sally que son cas s'empirait... Cependant au fil du temps, il cessa de se débattre et finit un jour pratiquement comme un légume, il restait allongé immobile et se laissait faire désormais. Ils cessèrent donc de le droguer, baissant la dose. Ils ne virent pas l'erreur qu'ils venaient de faire. Il repris conscience les jours suivant. Il resta silencieux, observa son environnement. Mais sa principale pensée était de sortir de cet endroit et de rejoindre Réléna coûte que coûte... Il observa les rondes, les habitudes des employés. Puis une nuit, il finit par s'enfuir par les conduits d'aération et s'évapora dans les ténébres...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sa disparition s'aperçut lors de la ronde suivante qui se déroula 1h plus tard. Dés que Sally fut prévenu, elle appela alors Lady Une.

"Lady Une à l'appareil."  
Lady Une? Ici Sally. Il y a eu un problème à l'institut..."

"Comment ca?"

"C'est Heero... Il a réussit à s'enfuir par les conduits d'aération! Il y a de nombreuses chances qu'il se dirige vers la demeure de Réléna. Je dirai que c'est certainement son but."

"Je vois. Je vais prévenir Zechs et envoyer l'équipe de garde de nuit des preventers sur place. Dès que nous l'aurons attrapé, nous vous l'enverrons avec une escorte de preventer!"

"Bien compris."

Zechs, quant à lui, n'était pas vraiment ravi d'entendre la fuite d'Heero car il cria dans le combiné affirmant que les infirmiers de l'Institut Psychiatrique étaient des incapables et qu'ils auraient dû le surveiller 24h/24. Dès que les preventers arrivèrent, il les placèrent en différents points stratégiques et leur ordonna d'éviter le moindre bruit car il ne désirait pas que sa soeur apprenne l'échappatoire d'Heero.

Les autres camarades d'Heero furent dépéchés avec chacun une unité de preventers pour surveiller le manoir.

Alors que les hommes se mirent en place, tout leur mouvement et leur statégie fut analysé par Heero qui était caché dans l'ombre attendant le moment le plus prospice pour agir tout en évitant les preventers et ceux qu'il considérait auparavant ses amis...


	5. Chapter 5

Bon ben ca continue lol, voici le chapitre 04 qui est un petit plus court mais je ferai plus long pour la prochaine fois!

**Chapitre 04** : **Extrèmes mesures**

Il faisait encore nuit quand les preventers prirent position tout autour du manoir du Vice Ministre des Affaires Etrangères : à chaque entrée de la demeure, dans différents endroits dans l'immense jardin... L'endroit était tellement bien gardé et sécurisé que personne ne pouvait espèrer entrer dans le bâtiment. Cependant, une personne n'était guère impressionner par ce détachement d'unités. Il s'était retrouvé dans de pire situation. Ce ne serait pour lui qu'un jeune d'enfant d'entrer dans le manoir. Les seules personnes qu'il considérait comme un réel problème n'étaient que ses compagnons d'armes... Il attendit quelques instants avant de se lancer à travers le jardin et les buissons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Je vois, je te remercie de m'avoir tenue au courant, Sally. ... Oui... Je vais allé la prévenir et la mettre au courant immédiatement. ... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte que Zechs ne le sache pas. Tu as ma parole! "

Noin raccrocha le téléphone. Zechs était au dehors en train de prédisposer des preventers quand Sally l'eut appeler pour la mettre au courant de l'état d'Heero et que ce serait une bonne idée que Réléna soit au courant si elle venait à se retrouver face à face avec lui. Ce qui risquerait d'arriver tellement il était déterminé à la retrouver et de l'avoir à ses côtés...

Elle monta retrouver Réléna pour la mettre au courant. Si Heero était dans les parages, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne pénétre dans la maison...  
Elle entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme qui dormait tranquillement mais Noin la réveilla à contre-coeur. Réléna s'asseya lentement, frotta ses yeux avant de porter son attention à sa belle-soeur.

"Noin? Il y a un problème?" demanda t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Plus ou moins..."

"C'est à dire?"

"Heero s'est enfui de l'institut et il essayerait de te rejoindre à l'heure actuelle..."

"Comment?"

Elle voulu se lever mais Noin l'en empêcha.  
"Sally vient de m'appeler. Elle voulait que je te mette au courant sur le comportement d'Heero. D'après les rappports de santé,Heero souffre d'une forme de paranoia.. Ceci résulterait de son passé et de son entrainement en tant que Pilote de gundam et des expériences qu'il aurait subi étant plus jeune..."

"Est-ce pour cela qu'ils l'ont enfermés?"

"Oui, mais comme tu le sais par le biais de Duo, son état s'est loin d'être améliorer. Tout ce qu'il demandait était de t'avoir auprès de lui. Sally pense que tu pourrais l'aider mais comme tu le sais déja Zechs refuse de te laisser l'approcher de peur que tu sois bléssée. Tu ne dois pas d'ailleurs être au courant de sa fuite mais je préfère te mettre en garde, il n'est plus vraiment le même et je sais que tu as pu le constater par toi même. Ne te mets pas en danger s'il vient à toi."

" Sally pense que...que je peux l'aider?"

"Oui. Tu es la seule personne dont il a fait appel pendant ses crises."

"Je vois."

"Je dois redescendre pour éviter les soupçons. Sois prudente, Réléna."

Alors que Noin s'éloigna, Réléna la remercia de l'avoir mis au courant. Dès que la porte se referma, elle prit l'ours en peluche qu'Heero lui avait remis pour le serrer dans ses bras, ses pensées dirigées vers le jeune homme...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps là, un groupe de 4 jeunes gens discutait sur la direction à prendre concernant le jeune échappé et les risques concernant la jeune femme.

"Moi je vous le répète, Heero ne ferait jamais de mal à Réléna. C'est surtout à nous si on se met en travers de son chemin!"

"Maxwell, tu sembles oublié que Yuy n'est plus lui même" lui fit remarquer Wufei.

"Et ben c'est pas de ma faute si j'aime pas la tournure que prenne les évènements!"

"Ne t'en fais pas Duo, je suis du même avis que toi!" lui assura Quatre. "Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque concernant Réléna."

"Ah j'abandonne mais je vous préviens si je le croise sur ma route, je le laisse passer c'est moi qui vous le dit!"

"Vu ton poste, cela m'étonnerait que tu rencontres Heero..." fit Wufei

"On ne sait jamais au cas où il passerait dans la maison!"

"Assez discuté, rejoignons chacun nos postes" coupa Trowa qui sortit de la pièce où ils se trouvèrent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entre temps, Heero avait pénétré dans le manoir par l'entrée abandonné de dérrière. Tout était sombre. Cela l'arrangeait car il pouvait se déplacer ainsi plus facilement! Il prit l'escalier pour se diriger vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Mais en chemin, il tomba sur Duo dont ce dernier le remarqua.

" Oh non! Je savais bien que Wufei aurait tord sur ce coup là!"

Heero ne répondit pas, mais se tenait prêt à bondir sur lui pour le maitriser...

"Alors on vient chercher sa belle? Il était temps! Nan ne me tue pas tu le regretterais, crois moi!" Il soupira puis repris "C'était déja assez difficile de lui rapporter de tes nouvelles! Tu te souviens de l'endroit où se trouve sa chambre? Alors file avant que les autres n'arrivent!"

"Duo..."

" File je te dis! Je te demande une chose, c'est de ne pas faire de mal à Réléna!"

Heero acquiessa d'un signe de la tête avant de disparaitre. Duo lâcha alors un soupir.

"Idiot..." murmura t-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine chercher une 'petite collation' un léger sourire aux lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre sans bruit avant de se diriger vers le lit. Il observa l'occupante qu'il croyait endormie car lorsqu'il voulu caresser sa joue, la jeune femme se redressa d'un coup le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les yeux de la jeune femme libéra quelques larmes qu'il entreprit d'essuyer avec ses doigts. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras, fourrant sa tête dans son cou. Il la serra contre lui doucement de peur de la briser. Elle lui avait tellement manquer ces derniers temps. Il respira son parfum, apprécia le faite de l'avoir dans ses bras de nouveau.  
Durant son internement, il en avait tellement voulu aux autres de l'avoir éloigné de Réléna. Mais au fil du temps, il s'était mis à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant et s'était senti honteux d'avoir agir de cette manière avec elle. Il avait été désespéré et le faite que son passé l'ai rattrapé... Chaque moment en compagnie du corps médical de l'institut lui avait rappelé les expériences que Docteur J lui avait infligé pour le rendre tel qu'il avait été au début de la guerre... Il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, il ne supporterait pas d'être séparé d'elle encore une fois... Finalement, il la libéra et caressa sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact.

"Heero..."

" Tu m'as manqué, Réléna..."

Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui souria doucement.

"Comment te sens-tu? Duo me rapportait souvent de tes nouvelles et il me disait que ce n'était pas de mieux en mieux... Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais..."

"Je vais bien puisque tu es là, désormais."

"Ils sont à ta recherche, Heero..."

"Je sais."

"Heero, tu ne peux pas les laisser te traiter comme..."

"Enfuis toi avec moi!"

"Quoi?"

"Enfuis toi avec moi" répéta t'il. "Je peux m'occuper de toi, prendre soin de toi. Subvenir à tes besoins..."

"Je ne peux pas Heero... Mon travail..."

"Zechs se débrouille très bien."

"Ils vont nous traqués..."

"Je ne suis pas un pilote de gundam pour rien, je peux changer nos identités et nous faire disparaitre comme si nous n'avons jamais existé..."

"Je ne peux pas laisser ma famille et mes amis derrière moi, Heero. Surtout que les autres pilotes sont aussi _tes_ amis!"

"On peut disparaitre quelque temps puis revenir par la suite!"

"Heero..."

Cela lui faisait mal de le voir si perdu, de la supplier ainsi...

Elle ne voulait pas partir car elle avait des responsabilités à tenir mais d'un autre côté, c'était assez tentant de s'enfuir avec lui pour mettre les choses au point, de se guérir mutuellement, chercher à mieux se connaitre sans interruption, comme un certain grand-frère... Elle fut interrompu lorqu'Heero se baissa pour lui voler un baiser. Elle ferma ses yeux quand il devint plus passionné.

"Enfuis toi avec moi... " répéta t-il à la fin.

Elle reprit son souffle, ouvrit ses yeux puis l'observa un instant avant d'accepter...

Il la fit prendre peu d'affaire avec elle. Cependant elle prit de l'argent liquide au cas où ils en auraient besoin dans les prochaines heures. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le garage en passant au préalable devant la cuisine où Réléna put voir avec consternation que Duo était en train de dévaliser le frigo. Elle se demandait comment Hilde faisait pour supporter ses 'grand appétits'!

Arrivés sur place, Heero la fit monter dans la jaguar noir de son frère. Après avoir vérifié d'être attaché, il mit le contact démarra défonça la porte et passa la seconde. Les preventers au dehors furent bien plus que surpris et Réléna ne put s'empêcher de rire quand ils passèrent devant Zechs, ce dernier ne pouvant pas y croire qu'Heero avait réussi à entrer dans la demeure sans se faire remarquer et surtout qu'il lui avait volé sa jaguar. Heero passa la troisième dès qu'ils furent dans l'allée principale. Derrière eux, les preventers étaient montés dans leurs véhicules afin de les poursuivre, Zechs en tête. Heero passa la quatrième avant de défoncer la porte d'entrée du domaine abîmant au passage la voiture. Ce n'est au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes intenses, après plusieurs feu rouges grillés, des panneaux défoncés qu'Heero réussit à les semer. Il s'arrêta en périphérie de la ville, se garant dans une ruelle sombre, avant de porter son attention à Réléna. Celle-ci tremblait dans son fauteuil.

"Il y a un problème, Réléna?"

"Mon Dieu, Heero Yuy! Mais où as tu appris à conduire?!"

Il rigola aprés quelques minutes de silence.

"Tout seul."

"Tout ... seul?"

"Tout seul" confirma t'il.

Réléna stoppa de parler, regarda de nouveau devant elle quand la voiture démarra de nouveau...


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou, alors voici le chapitre 05._

_J'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire et il est un peu différent des chapitres différents. Il faut bien changer de point de vue dans la vie lol. _

_En tout cas, bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 5 : Interlude**

Zechs n'en revenait pas en apercevant sa jaguar sortir précipitamment du garage avec Heero Yuy au volant et sa petite soeur sur le siège passager.

Ce petit morveux avait réussit à évité les preventers et entrer dans la bâtisse... Ce qui signifiait qu'une chose : qu'il aurait plus tard un petit mot avec Duo Maxwell qui, s'il se souvenait bien, devait être celui qui gardait la maison... Il avait su qu'il poserait un problème, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait été placé dans la maison car Zechs ne se doutait pas que Yuy aurait passé par l'intérieur de la maison, il avait penché pour l'exterieur par le balcon de la chambre de sa soeur...

Cependant, ce n'était pas son seul problème, ils s'enfuyaient et il devait les rattrapper lui et ses hommes coûte que coûte avant qu'ils ne disparaissent on ne sait d'où pour une durée indéterminée... Au diable s'il allait s'abaisser devant Yuy! Il monta dans une voiture des preventers et avec cinq autres voitures partirent à leur poursuite le plus vite possible.  
Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent du manoir à la quatrième vitesse à la poursuite des fuyards, Duo avait observé le déroulement des évènements d'une fenêtre un grand sourire aux lèvres et un téléphone portable à la main tandis que ses compagnons d'armes observèrent la scène certes en souriant mais quelque peu inquiet. Le plan de Duo s'était déroulé plus ou moins bien. Ce dernier savait qu'il aurait un sermon par la suite mais il s'en fichait pas mal si cela avait permis à un de ses amis de trouver enfin un certain équilibre et du bonheur. Les autres, eux, ne se faisaient pas de souci. Ils avaient vu passer le jeune homme dans le jardin mais ils avaient décidé de ne rien faire à la demande de Duo si Heero ne faisait rien qui pourrait mettre en danger Réléna. Ils s'étaient réunis devant la bâtisse pour voir Zechs se lancer à leur poursuite. Puis ils s'observèrent en silence avant de lever la tête vers la demeure là où Duo regardait devant la fenêtre et lui faire un signe discret de la tête. Ce dernier leur fit signe en retour en guise de remerciement avant de parler de nouveau dans le combiné. Il s'avérait qu'il se trouvait en communication avec Hilde pour lui narrer les derniers déroulements pour essayer de se faire pardonner, car malgré son passé de soldat, il n'aimait guère dormir dans le canapé...

"Alors c'est bon?"

"Mais je te le redit : Oui c'est bon, ils se sont enfuis! Alors je suis pardonné?"

"Ca dépend d'autres choses Duo, je t'attends à la maison! Rentre si tu veux trouver de quoi il s'agit!" finit Hilde d'une voix quelque peu provocative avant de raccrocher laissant Duo souriant encore plus...

Pendant ce temps, Zechs commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Ils roulèrent toujours mais deux voitures avaient déja fini hors d'état de route. L'une avait fini dans la vitre d'une boutique de vêtement tandis que l'autre s'était arrêté brusquement dans un panneau de signialisation. Mais le pire était que Yuy commençait à les distancer en zizagant à travers les voitures et ce ne serait plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne les sème... Ils étaient à la périphérie de la ville quand la jaguar prit soudainement un virage pour tourner dans une rue. Quand Zechs tourna à son tour, la jaguar avait disparu. Alors qu'il longea la rue, enragé et insultant celui qu'il considérait comme une menace, il ne vit pas la voiture caché dans une ruelle sombre dont les passagers attendaient patiemment que la rue soit déserte avant de reprendre la route pour rouler de nouveau dans le sens inverse. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que la voiture reprit sa route.

Zechs perdait littéralement les plombs alors qu'ils retournaient tous au manoir. Il avait envie d'étrangler quelqu'un et Maxwell semblait être le premier à arriver sur la liste!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la même pièce sans exception; les pilotes, le Commandant des forces des preventers Lady Une, Sally, Zechs et Noin pour faire la mise aux points et prendre au plus vite des dispositions afin de retrouver les deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient tous perdu dans leur pensée tandis que Lady Une demanda à 6 unités de preventers d'être dépéchés sur place.

Zechs, quant à lui, se retenait de sauter sur Maxwell. Dès son arrivé, il avait sauté sur le jeune pilote en lui disant qu'il aurait dû arrêter par tous les moyens possible Yuy et avait failli l'étouffer si ce n'est par l'interruption de Noin...  
Maxwell s'était moquer ouvertement de son échec. Il savait qu'il considérait Heero comme son meilleur ami mais il ne pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir fait volontairement échouer la part de mission qu'il lui avait été confiée! Et Lady Une avait été d'accord et avait retiré le jeune homme de l'affaire après un long sermon puis le sommant de repartir rejoindre Hilde, avant de lancer différentes équipes de preventers dans la ville et dans un périmètre de 50 km.

"Normalement" disait-elle "Ils doivent être encore dans les parages..."

Très peu savait elle que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle avait complètement tord...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duo, lui, fut ravi de la surprise d'Hilde. Elle était tellement gentille et attentionnée quand elle le voulait...qu'a peine fut-il arrivé qu'il sauta dessus. Hilde fut ravi du résultat, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'elle réussissait à obtenir ce genre de réaction du jeune homme. Elle ne se lassait jamais de le voir dévorer toujours avec appétit sa cuisine! Puis elle sortit étendre le linge. Duo, dès qu'il eut fini, invita ses compagnons d'armes qui étaient encore au manoir de se libérer et de le rejoindre chez lui pour fêter la réussite d'Heero!

Ils arrivèrent chez lui 30 minutes plus tard. Bien sûr, certains furent ravi de la réussite du jeune homme tandis que d'autres ne furent pas vraiment d'accord, affirmant que la santé mentale du jeune homme et ses récents antécédents ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Néammoins, ils lui levèrent un verre pour avoir réussir d'avoir semé Zechs pendant qu'il était en mode " Grand Frère Hyper Protecteur!"

Pendant ce temps, Hilde, qui avait remarqué que Duo avait invité ses amis, en profita pour inviter discrètement les filles pendant que Duo et les garçons étaient trop occupés à parler entre eux sur la manière hyperprotective de Zechs. Ils furent surpris mais néammoins ravi de l'arrivée de leur compagne. Ces dernières -Catherine, Dorothy et Sally- en profitèrent pour leur dire qu'ils auraient pu les prévenir de la situation! Elles pardonnèrent quand même aux garçons afin de ne pas gâcher la soirée.

Au manoir, tout était silencieux. Les garçons étaient partis depuis un bon moment et les preventers étaient partis au Quartier Général pour améliorer la surveillance du périmètre et essayer de mettre la main le plus vite possible sur les 2 fuyards avant que ceux-ci ne se soient évaporer dans la nature. Noin, quant à elle était trop occupée à essayer de réconforter Zechs. Ce dernier ne se remettait visiblement pas dans ce qu'il appellait son "cuisant échec". Elle savait que son mari ne portait pas Heero dans son coeur et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que sa petite soeur soit seule avec lui! Mais elle avait confiance en le jeune homme bien que ses antécédents lui portait préjudice! Elle savait qu'ils reviendraient un jour, dès qu'ils trouverèrent le moment prospice. Mais pas avant...

Quelques jours plus tard, Lady Une jura dans ses dents quand elle reçut les rapports des différentes unités. Rien. RIEN n'avait été retrouvé dans le périmètre de la ville. Seule la jaguar avait été retrouvé dans un chemin de terre 50 km en dehors du territoire délimité. Et les deux jeunes gens avaient complètement disparus. Ils avaient intérogés les habitants. Mais ils n'avaient absolument rien vu. Seule une vieille femme qui leur avait affirmé que la voiture n'était pas là quand elle était partie se coucher mais qu'elle avait été bien la à son réveil! La police en avait donc déduit que la voiture avait été abandonné pendant la nuit... Zechs était quelque peu désespéré par ses nouvelles mais suite à sa discussion avec sa femme stoppa les recherches. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait abandonné aussi facilement. C'est ce que craignait les pilotes et Noin...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien loin de la ville...

Après de longues heures de routes dans les montagnes enneigées des Alpes, un 4x4 noir s'arrêta devant un chalet isolé en haute altitude où il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Seulement des forêts d'arbustes et de sapins. Un jeune homme descendit du véhicule avant d'aider sa compagne à descendre. Elle observa les environs avant de regarder son compagnon sceptique, qui attendait patiemment à ses côtés .

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne nous trouverons pas ici."

Puis il se dirigea vers le chalet. Elle l'observa. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils étaient sur la route. S'éloignant le plus loin possible, évitant les grandes routes, se relayant au volant. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et appela la jeune femme qui était perdu dans les derniers jours.  
"Alors Réléna, tu viens?"

"Oui, Heero, j'arrive..."

Elle observa une dernière fois la demeure et les environs avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, Heero fermant la porte derrière elle pour commencer leur vie commune, un léger sourire aux lèvres rien que pour elle...


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le chapitre suivant. J'ai mis plus de temps car j'étais en manque d'inspiration et en manque de temps! Mais c'est réglé! Désolé si c'est un peu court...

**Chapitre 06 Nouveau quotidient...**

Cela faisait un mois que le Vice Ministre des affaires étrangères Darlian avait disparu au grand désespoir de Zechs. Des preventers cherchaient toujours après la jeune femme et celui qui était considéré comme un Problème Publique Numéro Un par Zechs. Mais après un mois d'échec, ils commençaient à perdre espoir. Bien sûr, ils arrivaient à retrouver leur trace mais les deux jeunes gens avaient disparu juste avant qu'ils ne les attrappent. Quand à Zechs, ce dernier désespérait de ne pas mettre la main sur sa petite soeur et de ne pas pouvoir remettre les choses telles qu'elles étaient auparavant. C'est à dire qu'elle s'occupe de ses responsabilités et rien d'autres. Certes c'était lui qui avait interrompu les recherches mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il abandonnait! Noin était du même avis de la retrouver mais préférait laisser un peu de temps à Réléna et Heero mais trouvait cela utile pour que Zechs la laisse tranquille, pour qu'elle commence à vivre sa propre vie. Il ne fallait pas que Réléna sacrifie tout pour le monde. Sans son frère qui déciderait pour elle des décisions importantes dans sa vie. Noin ne voulait pas que sa belle-soeur finisse vieille fille et toujours dans les papiers administratifs. De plus, elle savait comme bon nombre de personnes tel les pilotes que Heero ne ferait pas de mal à la jeune femme et qu'il était le meilleur au monde pour la protéger. Alors qu'elle priait pour que tout se passe bien, Zechs maudissait Yuy pour avoir enlever sa petite soeur...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps là, ailleurs bien loin dans les montagnes, une jeune femme faisait chauffer de l'eau dans un grand bassin, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas l'eau courante ici. Elle n'aimait pas vivre comme dans les temps anciens mais cela était nécessaire si elle voulait rester avec celui qui était cher à ses yeux! Son compagnon était parti chasser dans les forêts avoisinantes. Ils avaient bouger de place en place avant de revenir ici où ils s'étaient cacher quelques temps avant de partir pour brouiller les pistes. Et ils étaient revenus pour y rester cette fois.

Elle se dévêtit lentement avant d'aller dans le bassin. Elle s'allongea et profita de la chaleur que lui procurait l'eau chaude. Quelques minutes passèrent et elle ne vit pas son compagnon entrer dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta net en la voyant ainsi. Certes ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis les derniers jours mais pas à ce point. Et bien que ce fut involontairement il profita un peu de la vue qu'elle lui offrait avant de se détourner et de lui signaler sa présence.

"Réléna..."

La jeune femme en question sursauta en entendant son nom et se mit à rougir fortement.  
"Heero ... Tu es déjà revenu?" Fit elle en sortant du bain et en s'enroulant d'une serviette.  
"Je n'ai rien attrapé sauf un lièvre." avoua t'il. "Il y a trop de neige. Je descenderai demain dans la vallée acheter des provisions. Il reste assez de nourriture pour ce soir..."

"D'accord..."

Il se retourna et apreçut qu'elle s'était détourner elle aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaca et la serra doucement contre lui, respirant l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

"Tu m'as ... manqué, Réléna..."

Réléna souria. Dernièrement, et après quelques explications, le jeune homme s'était ouvert à la jeune femme se dévoilant petit à petit, installant ainsi une atmosphère de sérénité et de confiance, malgré leur passé commun chamboulé. Il embrassa sa nuque avant de lécher sa peau, la mordillant au passage. Il y porta son attention avant de se retirer brusquement, s'éloignant d'elle au passage comme s'il avait été brulé. Réléna se retourna pour l'observer et fut surprise de constater qu'il rougissait. Une teinte rouge sur ses joues indiquait sa gène. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui avait pris, il n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Auparavant, il se contentait de la tenir contre lui dans ses bras quand ils étaient allongés dans le lit qu'ils partageaient ou sur le canapé tout en regardant le feu de la cheminée tout en se racontant des souvenirs personnels. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche avec quelqu'un. Il ne se rappelait pas l'étreinte d'une mère ou d'un parent mais il se souvenait parfaitement des cries des gens pendant la guerre, Odin Lowe lui apprenant à survivre tout en sachant combattre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Réléna et ses compagnons d'armes -ses amis-... Tous cela était nouveau pour lui. Il était peut-être éffrayé des conséquences mais il appréciait le changement et Réléna était patiente avec lui, ne le brusquant point.

Certes, ils s'étaient déjà disputés et la violence à laquelle il répondait surprenait et effrayait la jeune femme. La dernière fois, la discussion s'était égarée sur ce qu'il ressentait avant et pendant la guerre. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était senti comme inhumain et qu'il ne ressentait aucune émotion. La jeune femme avait répliqué qu'il avait agit ainsi pour juste se protéger du monde extérieur et qu'il était humain, le contradictant à chaque fois. A la fin, il s'était énervé, avait monté la voix et lui avait crié dessus. Elle avait reculé surprise. Il avait essayé de l'attraper pour la secouer pour lui faire entrer dans le crâne qu'elle avait tort. Elle s'était enfuie pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Il l'avait suivi et ce fut quand il essaya de défoncer la porte qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était enfermée à l'interieur. Ce fut les pleurs de la jeune femme qui le calma. Il était resté contre la porte, essayant de la persuader à lui ouvrir, s'excusant de son comportement. Il avait attendu pendant une heure avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour trouver Réléna allongée au sol endormie les joues mouillées. Furieux contre lui même, il l'avait soulevé et déposé dans le lit avant de la rejoindre. Il l'avait enlacé et tenu contre lui. Il fut réveillé à l'aube et fut soulagé de la voir dormir paisiblement contre lui. Attendri par la scène, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui avouer pendant son sommeil qu'il l'aimait. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire interieurement. Si elle connaissait ses sentiments envers elle... Puis il l'avait embrassé doucement sur les lèvres avant de partir chasser dans les forêts avoisinantes ...

Heero s'excusa, mâchant ses mots et rougissa encore plus devant le regard que la jeune femme lui lançait. Provocateur... Heero crut qu'il allait manquer d'oxygène quand Réléna fit tomber sa serviette à terre, se dévoilant ainsi au jeune homme. Ce dernier détourna la tête par pudeur et crût que son coeur allait arrêter de battre quand elle se colla contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule, ses bras l'enlaçant par la taille. Mais il fut sortit de sa torpeur par la douce voix de la jeune femme.

"Tu vois Heero. Tu es humain, quoi que tu dises même si tu as été entrainé pour ne rien ressentir... Je vois que tu es géné. Osees tu dire le contraire?"

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il ôta juste sa veste et la déposa sur ses épaules, ses mains effleurant sa peau qui frémissa sous sa touche. Puis il sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Réléna soupira. Heero n'était pas une personne facile à provoquer. Elle savait qu'elle avait érodé ses défenses par son air choqué quand elle s'était révélé à lui. Ils s'aimaient communément. Elle en était sûre depuis la nuit précédente! Ses gestes, les mots qu'il lui avait murmuré dans son oreille quand il croyait qu'elle dormait. Et elle avait compris tout était devenu plus clair et plus limpide! Sa protection, ses gestes... Il ignorait comment le lui dire et il avait sûrement peur qu'elle le rejete... Et il n'était pas préparé à cela, son coeur était encore fragile... Elle retira sa veste et finissa de se préparer avant de descendre. Elle l'aperçut dehors en train de couper du bois. Il s'occupait toujours après quelques moments intimes entre eux. Voyant que midi approchait, elle se décida à préparer le manger, se souvenant du lapin trop cuit qu'Heero avait préparé la veille. Etant un soldat, cela n'était pas dans ses propriètés. Elle allait devoir l'initier à de la bonne nourriture et élevée comme elle l'a été, cela ne poserait pas de problème. Elle avait apprise à cuisiner après tout et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Observant ce qu'il restait, elle décida de préparer des lasagnes. Elle trouvait largement ce nouveau quotidient meilleur que le précédent.


	8. Chapter 8

Ca fait un sacré moment, très long je sais mais j'ai pas mal été occupée ces derniers temps, j'ai donc eu un peu de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à poster ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai mettre le chapitre suivant mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous le mettre rapidement. Sur ce, voici le chapitre 7.

**Chapitre 07 :** **Retour aux sources**

Cela faisait presqu'un an et un mois que Réléna et Heero ont fuit la ville pour se cachés dans les hautes montagnes des Alpes. Ils avaient ainsi profité du calme et de la tranquilité de ce lieu pour se rapprochés et se connaitre mutuellement sans aucune interruption extérieure. Tandis que la jeune femme restait dans le chalet et ses alentours, Heero travaillait pour un garage en contre-bas de la vallée, non loin de leur lieu de leur résidence, soit à une heure de route. L'argent qu'il gagnait leur permettait de vivre décemment. Au début, ils ne se montraient pas souvent à cause des recherches. Ce qui avait évidemment changé depuis que Zechs avait abandonné les poursuites.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Heero n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments mais Réléna put observer un certain-voir quasi-changement chez Heero. Ce dernier commençait à se montrer cajolant envers elle, profitant de la moindre occasion pour la toucher bien qu'il était toujours prévenant envers elle... N'essayant pas de la brusquer ni de la choquer avec ses besoins qui devenaient pressant. Elle pouvait le deviner à la façon à laquelle il la tenait dans ses bras quand ils dormèrent ensemble dans le lit.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il la force un peu un soir. Car c'était toujours le soir que cela arrivait, quand il perdait ses moyens qui lui rappelèrent toujours ce qu'il avait failli se passer entre eux dans la forêt... Il l'embrassait fougueusement avant de la bloquer sur le lit, l'immobilisant de tout son poids. Mais un soir, il l'avait attaqué d'une manière assez brutale tel un animal qui n'en pouvait plus de se voir rejeter par sa compagne. Immobilisée, elle n'avait pu l'empêcher de lui ôter ses vétements, les arrachant pratiquement au passage. Elle avait fini docile entre ses bras quand il l'eut embrasser et caresser. Tout en s'excusant, se justifiant qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre encore d'être _aussi_ proche avec elle... Il avait été doux avec elle. Il avait pris son temps, la préparant.

Dès qu'ils eurent connu le bonheur et le bien-être dans les bras de l'autre, ils étaient restés allongés jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Et ce fut cette nuit là qu'elle réalisa que le jeune homme faisait des cauchemars dans son sommeil. Certes il ne cria, ni ne parlait pas mais elle put voir qu'ils étaient d'une extrème violence par les soubre-sauts d'Heero. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour le calmer était de le serrer contre son jeune corps frêle et nu avant de le bercer avec un chantonnement léger dans ses oreilles. Il finit par se calmer dans son sommeil et resta contre elle toute la nuit, resserrant parfois inconsciemment l'étreinte autour de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui carressait la tête lentement avant d'essayer de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans les bras de son compagnon. Il était réveillé et il lui caressait son dos gentillement.

"Hey..." murmura Heero tandis qu'il lui caressait son visage du bout des doigts.  
Réléna lui souria, encore endormie avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter de la caresse du jeune homme. Ce dernier souria avant d'embrasser sa compagne.

"Tu vas bien?"

Elle acquiessa puis se renfrogna quand elle se remémora les évènements de la nuit dernière...

"Et toi? Hier soir, il me semble que tu as eu des cauchemars..."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour cela."

"Heero, je ..."

Il la stoppa d'un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer.

"Non plus un mot. Pas maintenant. Je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras... Plus tard, d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête avant de se coller contre lui de nouveau tout en pensant.

Elle se souvenait bien de ce que Noin lui avait dit la nuit de sa fuite avec Heero quand ce dernier s'était enfui de l'institut pour venir la chercher...

_**"Noin? Il y a un problème?" demanda t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée.**_

_**"Plus ou moins..." **_

_**"C'est à dire?"**_

_**"Heero s'est enfui de l'institut et il essayerait de te rejoindre à l'heure actuelle..."**_

_**"Comment?" **_

_**Elle voulu se lever mais Noin l'en empêcha.  
"Sally vient de m'appeler. Elle voulait que je te mette au courant sur le comportement d'Heero. D'après les rappports de santé,Heero souffre d'une forme de paranoia.. Ceci résulterait de son passé et de son entrainement en tant que Pilote de gundam et des expériences qu'il aurait subi étant plus jeune..."**_

_**"Est-ce pour cela qu'ils l'ont enfermés?"**_

_**"Oui, mais comme tu le sais par le biais de Duo, son état s'est loin d'être améliorer. Tout ce qu'il demandait était de t'avoir auprès de lui. Sally pense que tu pourrais l'aider mais comme tu le sais déja Zechs refuse de te laisser l'approcher de peur que tu sois bléssée. Tu ne dois pas d'ailleurs être au courant de sa fuite mais je préfère te mettre en garde, il n'est plus vraiment le même et je sais que tu as pu le constater par toi même. Ne te mets pas en danger s'il vient à toi."**_

_**" Sally pense que...que je peux l'aider?"**_

_**"Oui. Tu es la seule personne dont il a fait appel pendant ses crises."**_

_**"Je vois."**_

_**"Je dois redescendre pour éviter les soupçons. Sois prudente, Réléna."**_

_**Alors que Noin s'éloigna, Réléna la remercia de l'avoir mis au courant. **_

Si ce que lui avait dit Noin était vrai, les cauchemars de son compagnon n'était que le résultat de ses traumatismes. Et elle espérait vraiment pouvoir l'aidé...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils en avaient discutés beaucoup plus tard, dans l'après-midi après avoir passé la matiné à se cajôler. Heero lui avait avouer que cela lui arrivait quelques fois. Déja pendant la guerre, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait coupable, il avait tué pratiquement sans aucun remord. La jeune femme lui avait assurer qu'il ne devait pas être le seul. Et qu'il n'avait agit parce qu'il avait reçu des ordres et aussi par nature de survie. C'est vrai que la guerre est une chose horrible et maintenant que la paix était instaurée, il fallait faire tout pour la conserver.

Puis Réléna lui demanda de lui raconter son enfance et ce qui l'a amener à être pilote de Gundam. Ainsi en partageant ses souffrances, le fardeau qu'il portait depuis serait alléger et moins lourd à porter... C'est ainsi qu'il lui avait tout raconter, son enfance avec un homme dénommé Odin Lowe, sa rencontre avec le Docteur J, son entraînement puis sa venue sur Terre... Après son récit, ils étaient restés là, assis l'un contre l'autre, devant le feu avant que le jeune homme ne requiert un certain réconfort auprès de la jeune femme. Une chaleur qu'elle seule pouvait lui apporter dans son existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peu après, ils continuèrent à se dévoilés peu à peu. Profitant de chaque instant pour le faire. Le jeune homme était assez restreint sur ses goûts contrairement à sa compagne qui le forçait quelque fois à lui répondre gentillement. Cependant cette retenue s'envolait dès la nuit tombée.

Ce fut quelque mois plus tard que Réléna constata un léger changement en elle. Un changement qui allait certainement changer leur existence. Elle était ravie mais elle ignorait comment Heero allait réagir...

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle l'attendait à la table pour manger, Heero finit par arriver de la ville avec des provisions. Il aperçut sa mine contrariée et il laissa tomber les courses pour se diriger vers elle. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.  
"Qui a-t'il? Quelque chose ne va pas, Réléna?"

Elle acquiessa légèrement tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Dis le moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver?" demanda t'elle doucement.  
Il opina de la tête tandis qu'elle prit son souffle.

"Heero... Je suis enceinte."

La réaction qu'elle obtena de lui fut loin d'être celle qu'elle attendait de sa part, lui un dangereux soldat. Elle cligna des yeux, ne se remettant pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Heero Yuy venait juste de s'évanouir.


End file.
